<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knives don't work for everything by HelloThere3306</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277955">Knives don't work for everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306'>HelloThere3306</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben is double dead, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Diego Hargreeves, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, The Hargreeves are Good Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison may not be particularly close to Diego, but she knows when something is wrong with her brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knives don't work for everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One f-word from Diego. That's pretty much it, because the sickness part is just sorta mentioned at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Umbrella Academy was together.</p><p>That in itself was a phenomena, considering time always seemed to be against them. Of course, at the moment there was the more obvious phenomena of the Sparrow Academy, but that was something Allison didn't want to think about. Currently, as the academy was occupied for the moment, they were taking up residence in a fancy hotel that Allison had rumored their way into. She almost hadn't had to, the receptionist was a fan of hers. It was too bad they were also a stickler for the rules.</p><p>Unfortunately, Allison hadn't had the foresight to rumor them more than one room. The seven of them were now holed up in a suite. Together.</p><p>Frankly, it was uncomfortable.</p><p>Klaus was sitting on the bed while Vanya painted his nails, Allison waiting her turn, Luther was watching some TV channel with Five, and Diego was - </p><p>Huh. Allison could've sworn he was laying on the couch just a moment ago.</p><p>She glanced around the hotel room. He obviously wasn't on either of the two queen beds, which were either occupied by Vanya, Klaus and herself or completely pristine. She wandered over to the protuding wall seperating the bedroom from the living room and kitchen. "Huh."</p><p>Five glanced up from the TV at her exclamation. "What," he snapped.</p><p>She leaned on the wall. "Where's Diego?"</p><p>That broke Luther from the TV. He furrowed his brows. "He said he was going to the bathroom a while ago."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Allison turned at Vanya's call. She had stopped painting Klaus's nails, and they were both looking at Allison worriedly.</p><p>"Can't find Diego."</p><p>"Is he not in the bathroom?" Luther asked. </p><p>Klaus hopped from the bed, ignoring Vanya's insistance that he let his nails dry first. He sauntered over to the bathroom door, rapping softly. "Hey Di. Having tummy troubles in there?" Klaus snickered.</p><p>Allison couldn't hear Diego's response, but whatever it was wiped the grin from Klaus's face. "C'mon Di, I was joking."</p><p>Allison crept forward, seeing Vanya and feeling Luther and Five do the same. She only heard the last bit of Diego's sentance. "-the fuck alone, Klaus!"</p><p>Vanya pushed Klaus away gently, offering an apology in the form of a smile. Klaus shook his head in forgiveness. "Diego?"</p><p>There was a moment of silence on the other side of the door in which every academy member sans Five held their breath in trepidation. Finally, there was a quiet answer. "Vanya."</p><p>Vanya looked at Luther, unsure. Luther, unprepared for Vanya to turn to him, offered a shrug and two thumbs up. Five rolled his eyes, impatient. "Let us in, Diego!"</p><p>Allison whacked Five's arm, glaring at him. Vanya looked at him disbelievingly. </p><p>Five frowned.</p><p>Vanya looked back at the door. "Can you come out please?"</p><p>The answer was immediate. "No."</p><p>"Can we come in?"</p><p>The answer came in the form of something hitting the doorknob from the inside, effectively unlocking it. Vanya glanced once more behind her before stepping inside, leaving the door open so everyone could peer in.</p><p>Allison's heart dropped at the sight. Diego was sitting in the empty bathtub, knees pulled into his chest and head down in a way that made him look like a ball. His newly long hair hang down in front of his eyes, shielding them from all of his siblings. Allison could see him shivering against the cold porcelain tub. His hands were clenching rythmically against his legs. Vanya crept forward, speaking lowly so only Diego could hear. Allison took it as her cue to corrale everyone else back outside, shutting the door behind her so Vanya and Diego could have privacy.</p><p>Klaus was fidgeting terribly by the time he was sat back on the bed, this time joined by Five and Luther as well. </p><p>"Are you all okay?" Allison asked. </p><p>Five nodded with no words. Allison knew he wasn't. Klaus nodded, smiling painfully. "I'll be okay when he is." </p><p>Allison turned to Luther, who hadn't answered. He huffed, she raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Diego hates me, I don't think he wanted me to see that." Luther said, staring at the bedspread.</p><p>Allison frowned. Her brothers were so emotionally constipated. How did Luther and Diego not realize that even from childhood, all they had ever wanted was the other's attention? Luther had wanted Diego's admiration and Diego had wanted Luther to be proud of him. They were stupid to think they had to fight to achieve that. "Luther, you've both been trying so hard. He knows that."</p><p>She turned to Five. "And Five, you don't have to pretend that didn't effect you."</p><p>"It didn't," Five growled.</p><p>Allison scoffed. "Please. You spent forty-five years trying to see us again, and now you feel like you still failed us despite that."</p><p>Five's lack of answer was answer enough.</p><p>"Well you're wrong Five. We missed you so much, you're our brother. Failures don't change that."</p><p>With that, Allison leaned into Klaus for a hug. She didn't really know what to say to him. She didn't know wheneveryone would be okay, and she didn't want to lie by saying it would be soon. Her hug was readily returned. </p><p>They waited there like that for maybe five minutes, Allison and Klaus leaning into eachother in comfortable silence while Five and Luther fidgeted awkwardly, as was their custom during emotional situations. Then Vanya opened the bathroom door and lead Diego out with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Sorry," Diego muttered.</p><p>Klaus ignored the apology, instead plummeting straight in with a "what happened?"</p><p>Diego looked at Vanya with a frown, then sat on the other bed and looked at the floor. "'M just tired."</p><p>Allison tutted. "Diego, talk to us please."</p><p>"Fine. I don't know what to do because I'm angry.</p><p>"About what?" Vanya insisted.</p><p>Diego glared but complied. "Dad was right. I'm worth less than I think I am. I land in the '60s and I'm immediately sent to a mental asylum. The girl I thought loved me worked for the enemy. I cant...stab this problem away."</p><p>Five bit back a comment about Lila and the commision.  </p><p>"We all have self-worth issues, I guess," Vanya said.</p><p>"Do you - " Luther hesitated, "feel sick?"</p><p>Diego blinked, looking confused. "Actually yes?"</p><p>"You over-exerted yourself with stopping those bullets." Five explained.</p><p>Vanya looked at each of her siblings in turn as she spoke. "I told him we don't care if he feels weak, 'cause it's our job to take care of him. To take care of eachother." </p><p>Klaus nodded. "Yeah, we're all working on it bro bro. It's not just you."</p><p>Allison looked at Diego's tired eyes and decided to change the subject. "Should you be resting?"</p><p>Diego rolled his eyes. "I'm right here, I don't need mothering."</p><p>Klaus waved that way, hopping onto the next bed. "Psh, whatever you say Didi. Get under those covers!"</p><p>Diego looked incredulously at his siblings before realizing no one was going to save him. He grumbled, but ultimately crawled under the sheets. Vanya laid on one side of him, with Klaus squished on the other. Five blinked over to the lightswitch and flicked it off, before blinking onto the other bed himself, directly in the middle. Allison looked at Luther and shrugged. Luther crawled onto the foot of the bed, laying sideways so he wouldn't take too much space, as Allison snuggled up to Five. Surprisingly, he ignored it.</p><p>Some of them didn't even realize they hadn't eaten dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>